


The Break Up

by ALPHAwolf



Series: Thorki Drabble [2]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Awkward Conversations, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Mentions of Thor: Ragnarok, Mentions of Thor: The Dark World, Oneshot, Spoilers for ragnarok, girl talk, maybe sort of non-deliberate Jane/Darcy if you squint your eyes and tilt your head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Jane opens up to Darcy about why she and Thor separated.





	The Break Up

**Author's Note:**

> All the usual disclaimers  
> WARNING teenie tiny teenie spoilers that you will probably miss if you blink

“Sooooo,” Darcy began, lounging in her seat across the round kitchen table from Jane, “broke up the thunder god huh?” The other woman nodded, looking at her half drunk morning coffee.

“I mean he was hardly ever here anyway, and he wanted to go looking through the universe for these stone things, so I think it was for the best.” The hazel haired woman rambled awkwardly, giving a little smile as she sat up straighter. Darcy pursed her lips, bobbing her head in understanding.

“Must feel pretty cool, being the one to dump him.” The dark brunette commented, nursing a hot coco in one hand.

“It was a mutual break up.” Jane replied with a tight smile.

“But you broke it off?” She hesitated before slowly nodding. Darcy smirked, raising her hand in the air for a high five. Jane only looked as it unsure. “Come on! You’re probably like... The only mortal girl ever to turn down a sex god!”

“Thunder god.” She corrected quickly.

“Fertility god.” Darcy replied, wriggling her eyebrows. Jane rolled her eyes, a small smile at her assistants antics, before she sighed and gave in to the younger woman’s whims, clapping their palms together.

The two laughed quietly, settling back in their seats with their mugs to their lips.

“Probably a good thing you did,” Darcy continued once she’d taken a gulp, “otherwise you’d probably be pregnant by now.” Jane shrugged, not necessarily seeing that as a bad thing. She wasn’t getting any younger after all. “Did you two ever???” Darcy asked, drawing out the last word with a playful grin on her lips. Jane smiled in an embarrassed fashion, looking away from her mischievous gaze.

“We almost did, once.” Jane almost cringed at the memory as Darcy pursed her lips again and nodded.

Jane returned to sipping her milky coffee slowly, eying her now empty toast plate.

“Sooo, why’dya break up?” The brunette pressed, taking a bite of her breakfast pop-tart.

“I’d rather not talk about it.” Jane replied with a nervous smile.

“Oh come on!” She shook her head but the younger pushed on. “Please Jane, please!” She pouted childishly, putting on her biggest puppy dog eyes. “Pretty please.”

Jane stared back at her a moment, resolve slowly crumbling away till she sighed.

“When... We were...” She gave the girl a knowing look and she nodded, quickly sitting up close with her entire focus on Jane as if this were a matter of life or death. “He kind of... Said someone else’s name.”

Darcy’s mouth fell wide open.

“No way!” Jane nodded, looking disappointed as she recalled. “Who?!”

Jane mumbled something incoherently, looking down at her drink. Darcy stood up suddenly, leaning in close over the table with her ear close so she could hear.

Jane licked her chapped lips, the name resting heavily on her tongue as she whispered again.

“... Loki-”

“LOKI!? Where!?!?” The two women flinched as Erik jumped out of his room in nothing but a pair of boxers, a crazed look in his eyes as he held a book of Norse Mythology high like a weapon.

“Nowhere, Erik, go back to sleep.” Jane assured the older man they shared an apartment with, mainly because he was now considered too mentally unstable to care for himself. Besides, he was kind of like a father figure to her, so it was okay.

He looked at the two unsure, as if one of them would turn into the god of mischief at any given moment, but returned to his room.

Jane looked back at Darcy as the door closed, finding the girl staring at her flabbergasted.

“He said-!?”

“Ssshh! Yes.” Jane nodded, hushing the girl before she sent Erik into a breakdown.

“Wow.” There was a long moment of silence, Darcy staring at her like she’d discovered the secrets of the universe. Thankfully the look faded, and they both returned to their breakfast. “So... Like...” The brunette struggled for words, looking confused. “What was the situation?”

Jane sighed, figuring she might as well get it off her chest.

“Well, we were... In bed...” Darcy nodded, sipping her drink with a look of rapt interest. “Aaand we were, kissing,” another encouraging nod, “and we’d taken our clothes off,” the brunette continued to look at her fixedly, “aaand, he was kissing my neck,” excitement sparkled in Darcy’s eyes, “then... He said it.”

“Like, after-thought said it orrr-?”

“It was more of a moan.” Jane explained matter-of-factly, her assistant’s lips forming into a ‘o’. “At first, I thought I heard wrong, and I kind of froze and asked ‘what?’ And then he froze and sat up and was kind of like-” she took a deep breath, realising her awkward rambling, “ ‘that was an accident’.”

“That’s it?” Jane shrugged. “Did you talk about it after?”

“He said he’d been mourning Loki earlier or something, so his name was on his mind. But... You don’t accidentally say someone’s name like that.” She looked at her drink in a forlorn fashion as Darcy nodded again.

“So, Thor’s like... Gay?” The girl asked.

“No! Well, I mean, Bi maybe. He said he still cared deeply for me, but... He didn’t want to put me through anything while he was still ‘mourning’.” She said with just a hint of bitterness, probably because of the coffee. It had been over a year since Loki died after all, she was pretty sure the mourning period should have been over, especially considering this was the second time. However, she supposed the Æsir did live a lot longer, so it probably took them twice as much time to get over things.

“Do you think he has an incest fetish?” Darcy asked Innocently, interrupting her thoughts.

“What!? No!” She quickly rebutted.

“But like, Lo-“ Darcy silenced as they heard shuffling in Selvig’s room. “You-Know-Who, was Thor’s brother.”

“ _Adoptive_ brother.” Jane corrected.

“Doesn’t that count?” The older woman furrowed her brows before sighing.

“I don’t know. Maybe that’s why he never acted on it.” They both fell quiet again, and when Jane finally spoke it was in a low whisper. “I practically had to drag Thor away from his dead body you know... He was muttering something about a promise, crying and holding him. I thought he’d lost it.” There was another long, incredibly awkward silence at that.

“If I were a guy,” Darcy suddenly said in a far more energetic voice, deciding to shift the topic “and I were gay, I’d totally be gay for You-Know-Who.”

Jane’s entire face screwed up in confusion.

“...Voldemort?”

“No, other You-Know-Who.” Jane made an ‘o with her lips.

“...Really? I mean, he was attractive and all but...” she made a face as if she’d eaten something sour. Hell bent on taking over realms just wasn’t her type.

“Look at it from a guy’s perspective.” Darcy began, moving her hands animatedly as she explained. “He’s cute, he’s got long silky hair,” she pinches the ends of her fingers as she numbered his feminine attributes off, “perfect skin, nice if not deranged smile, pretty aqua eyes, skinny waist, skinny thighs, and a bubble butt, what more could a guy want!? Well, besides boobs. Maybe he has boobs, he’s an alien remember.”

Jane stared at her, completely lost for words.

“When exactly were you checking Loki out-?” Both their heads twisted towards Selvig’s room as there was a loud crash. “Ah, he’ll be fine.” Jane said hesitantly as she turned back to the other.

“There’s a shit ton of pictures of him on Tumblr.” Darcy continued, fetching her phone from her pocket.

“Tumblr?” The woman repeated in disbelief.

“Yeah, he even has a fanbase, it’s called ‘Loki’s Army’.” There was another loud smash from behind Erik’s door, which Darcy ignored and Jane only spared a quick glance. “I check it out every once in a while, mainly for the pole dancing gifs.”

“Pole dancing?” She was quite certain her eyes couldn’t get any wider.

“Yeah, check it out.” She turned the small screen towards Jane. The scientist had been wrong, her eyes could get wider.

(Gif: https://thumbs.gfycat.com/MenacingDirectBluemorphobutterfly-max-1mb.gif )

Darcy laughed jubilantly at the horrified look on her face, removing her phone from the woman’s face as she grinned.

“Ahhh classic.” She sighed happily, scrolling through some of the other posts.

“I... Think I need another cup of coffee.” Jane said, hurriedly standing and rushing over to the kitchen bench.

Darcy called after her.

“Did you know he got raped by a horse!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! As usual I wrote this instead of studying :,) Feel free to check out some of my other stuff too! I love it when I see someones left Kudos on several of my works! It makes my day!  
> This work inspired me for that little moment between Thor and 'dead' Loki on The Dark World-  
> http://rebloggy.com/post/my-art-thor-loki-thorki-thor-2-jane-foster-tdw-and-now-the-weather-thorkiedit-th/68183729022  
> <3


End file.
